Hansel
Hansel & Gretel is the Chronicles episode of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary When Thomas comes down with the extremely rare 24-hour Steam Engine Flu, he has to stay at the Steamworks until he gets all better, even if it means he'll miss the upcoming Halloween party at Knapford. After hearing Webby reading to him the story Hansel and Gretel, Thomas falls asleep and has a dream where he (in his unicorn form) and Twilight Sparkle (in her unicorn form) play the roles of Hansel and Gretel in a musical dialogue-free retelling of the classic fairy tale. Plot The episodes begin one morning at Thomas’ Branch Line where he is pulling Annie and Clarabel with passengers inside and Twilight Sparkle flying right by his side. It is Halloween and they are both excited because tonight there’s going to be a big Halloween party at Knapford. . During his last passenger train run, Thomas slips and falls into a swamp, and he floats around for quite a little while until he gets rescued. Henry and Twilight hurry to get help at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. When Rocky rescues Thomas from the water Percy takes his passengers, Thomas suddenly finds himself his face covered in blue spots like his paintwork, much to Twilight’s and Henry’s alarm. Later, at the Steamworks, Thomas has starting coughing and sneezing. Percy, and The Fat Controller are seen next to him, after they heard what happened. After an examination, Victor and Zecora diagnose Thomas with the Steam Engine Flu, an extremely rare disease characterized by blue spots, . Percy has never heard about the Steam Engine Flu before and neither does all the other engines. Zecora explains that it was a discovered disease that was discovered by when she was helping with . . Thomas asks Zecora what is the cure for Steam Engine Flu, but Zecora answers that the only cure is lots of rest and not chuffing around at all. Everyone were shocked at this; Thomas will have to miss out at the Halloween party at Knapford and even the contest for the best Halloween costume. Thomas was very saddened at this terrible news. Twilight Sparkle reassures him that she and the rest of the friends will tell him all about the party the next day when he gets all better. Thomas agrees, but he was . After checking on her cellphone, Sci-Twi says that they only have a little while to stay with Thomas until they needed to get the party on time. . Webby then has an idea. She’ll read him a fairy tale and she had picked out of the right story to read especially for Halloween: Hansel and Gretel. . . When Twilight and everybody else left the Steamworks for the party, Thomas is left, very sick, miserable and alone, except for Victor, Zecora and Kevin. Thomas tells them that he doesn’t want to almost end up like Hansel and Gretel. . Victor, Kevin and Zecora leave Thomas alone to let him get some sleep. A sleepy Thomas thinks his friends are right, but still worries about it, and then finally goes to sleep (while still being upset from ) and begins to dream. In his dream, Thomas (in his unicorn form) is in the role of Hansel and Twilight Sparkle (in her unicorn form) is in the role of Gretel and they are walking through the forest with a basket full of goodies for a picnic. . ????? and the dream ends with . Thomas opens his eyes and looks around worriedly and nervously. He is still in the Steamworks and Victor, Kevin and Zecora are seen in front of him, looking worried. . Victor calms him down and tells him that he’s only having a bad dream. But Thomas thought that it all seems so real. Thomas asks them how long he was asleep, and Zecora replies that he has been sleeping for a full 24 hours, before she checks Thomas’ boiler and . To her surprise and Victor’s and Thomas’s, she says that ! She even holds up a mirror to let Thomas see that his blue spots on his face are completely gone! Kevin figures that getting rest is the cure for the 24-four Steam Engine Flu, and Victor agrees. Thomas asks if that means that he can still go to the Halloween party at Knapford after all. Victor and Zecora say yes, he can. Thomas is so overjoyed by this news and puffs out of the Steamworks and headed straight for Knapford. At Knapford, everyone , except for . ????? Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Thomas learned that he shouldn’t worry so much about anything, even from a scary fairy tale, that might scare him at all. * This episode revolves around Thomas the Tank Engine. Trivia * Thomas' nightmare is based on the Mickey Mouse Works Silly Symphonies short of the same name, with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in the roles of Hansel and Gretel instead of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, and just like from it, the music featured is Danse Macabre and generally does not have any dialogue. Category:Chronicles Episodes‏‎ Category:Halloween